


Up The Duff?

by SeparatriX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparatriX/pseuds/SeparatriX
Summary: Happy Birthday, Scotty!Scotty's words were watermelon, chocolate, and hormonal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Up The Duff?**

‘Chocolate-dipped watermelon?’ Harry’s eyes widened as Draco chewed the chocolatey melon. ‘Draco, are you sure you’re not pregnant?’ Draco swallowed the treat and chuckled. ‘Harry, Harry, Harry, you daft bugger! You know that wizards can’t get pregnant.’ ‘Bu...but we have magic, surely you...’ Harry spluttered. ‘So how do you explain acting like a hormonal pregnant woman?’ ‘Harry, magic can do a lot of things, but it can’t give a man the proper equipment to get up the duff.’ Draco shrugged and grinned. ‘I just wanted to try a new taste combination.’ 

_fin_


End file.
